


Stuck

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Hunk has a great ass ok, M/M, Sexual Tension, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Hunk sighed and tried once more to reach the loose connection at the end of the maintenance hatch he was currently stuck in, gritting his teeth and stretching till his joints clicked but only just brushing the wretched thing with his fingertips before he had to give up again, the round plastic tube rolling a little further away each time he touched it. Well this was just fan-tastic.“Fan-fucking-tastic.”——Hunk gets himself stuck in a vent, and Lance gets himself in a different kind of sticky situation when he notices what an amazing ass his best friend has.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron ended up as a dumpster fire but it’s got so much goodness in it it’s still really close to my heart, okay? And Hunk is still best boy of course! This is set before the castle got destroyed.

Hunk sighed and tried once more to reach the loose connection at the end of the maintenance hatch he was currently stuck in, gritting his teeth and stretching till his joints clicked but only just brushing the wretched thing with his fingertips before he had to give up again, the round plastic tube rolling a little further away each time he touched it. Well this was just fan-tastic. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” He muttered under his breath, wriggling around and trying to get into a more comfortable position with the sides of the hatch digging into his sides, but he only succeeded in bunching up the fabric of his shirt and then cold metal made him wince. 

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him- these maintenance things were just too small! Was everyone on Altea just super skinny or did they just not care? He’d been unable to open the door to the common room that evening, and since the sensor hadn’t been working too well for a few days, he figured he’d just pop the hatch open and see if he could do anything about it. Sure enough- one of the connections had worked itself loose somehow- maybe after their latest firefight with a Galra squadron, or a teledove warp that had been a bit shaky, but anyway- it was quite deep into the wall, but a simple fix. 

He hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d just eaten four helpings of food goo for dinner until could’t reach it and tried to back out of the hatch to go get someone with longer arms, and couldn’t get past the widest point of his belly no matter how hard he sucked it in.

Worst came to the worst, he’d just have to sit there while he digested a bit, but it was starting to hurt- the square metal opening was really digging in, and every time he moved he ended up hitting his back. 

He tried to brace against the floor with his elbows and knees and squeeze a little further out, when he heard footsteps down the corridor and cringed. Depending who it was, this was gonna be embarrassing. 

He figured out it was Lance from the footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief before Lance even noticed him, and then the blue paladin was ambling over to him with a “Hey big guy, whatcha doing down there?”

“Oh, just chillin. In Cedar Rapids.” He said, trying to be nonchalant.

“You fixing something in there?”

“Mm-hm. Loose connection to the common room doors.” 

“Aw man, did they finally break?” 

“Nah, just got out somehow.” He glared at the two ends of the connection in front of his outstretched hands. “It’s an easy fix.”

Lance hummed, and he heard him leaning on the wall next to the hatch, waiting for him. 

“Seems to be taking a while.”

“Uh-huh.”

“For an easy fix, I mean.”

“You don’t say.” 

“Hunk?”

“Yes?” 

Lance crouched down and dropped his voice. “Is there a reason you’re camping out in the wall?” 

“No?” He tried, but Lance poked him in the butt and he sighed. “Yes. I’m stuck.”

“Need a hand?” 

“Why not.” 

He shoved backwards again, and Lance’s hands moved to his sides and he pulled, letting off after Hunk yelped when the metal scraped his skin painfully.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It was nothing.”

“It looks pretty painful.” Lance’s warm hand brushed over his side near where the graze was, but he didn’t touch it.

“It’s nothing. Let’s try again.” 

Lance’s hands dug in again, and Hunk felt a little self-conscious about how much there was to dig in to- his shirt was all rucked up on the inside of the grill, and his jacket was on the floor outside, so Lance’s hands were on his bare skin. 

It was nothing Lance hadn’t seen before- and it wasn’t like they weren’t constantly in each other’s personal space, but having him touching his bare stomach was a little uncomfortable, and he strained against the hatch in vain for a while longer before admitting defeat.

“Ugh. Why does this keep happening.” He rested his cheek on the cold cement floor, feeling sorry for himself. All he’d wanted to do this evening was chill out and play Altean board games, and then maybe get a midnight snack to top up and go sleep off his feast from dinner. 

His stomach groaned unhappily from where it was being all but cut in half by the unforgiving metal. 

“I’m gonna go get some oil or butter or something. Stay put.” Lance said, patting him on the butt and setting off down the corridor.

“Not like I have a choice.” Hunk groused.

He was only gone for about a minute, but it felt like an hour to Hunk, who kept tensing up at every noise, dreading having to explain himself to one of the other paladins. Or worse- Allura. He was sure the no-nonsense princess wouldn’t take kindly to him doing this to himself, and that her punishment would probably involve crunches and endurance runs. He shuddered. 

“Okay- I didn’t wanna use a food item if we can help it, but I’ve got this really slippy moisturiser we can try-“ Lance popped the cap as he crouched back down next to Hunk, and then he was flinching again as cold slippery hands reached under him to rub lotion around the maintenance hatch. He seemed to linger a little too long on his belly, which must seem even bigger thanks to gravity pulling down on it as well as his outsize dinner.

He tried not to feel embarrassed, and clearly Lance felt the same, since he was blathering on about how the moisturiser was doing wonders for his lips and the T-zone especially, whatever that was, and then just when he was starting to feel normal again, Lance wiped his hands on something and grabbed his hips again, and said, way too nonchalantly, 

“By the way- you have such a great ass, Hunk. You should get stuck in vents more often.” 

“Dude!” 

“No Homo! Just an objective observation. You’ve got the best ass on this team, hands down.” 

“That’s gotta be Allura. Or maybe Shiro.”

“Mmm, both great asses to be sure, but I’m still sticking with yours. And that’s not just best friend duties talking.” 

“Tch. I guess if you’re judging by quantity.” 

Lance squeezed his butt a bit more inappropriately. “Nah, man, this is fine quality ass right here, I should know.”

Hunk kicked out and caught Lance somewhere. “Leave off!”

“I said no homo!” 

“Sometimes, the more you say something, the less true it is.”

“Whatever. Can’t a guy talk about butts in peace?” Lance didn’t sound phased, just moving back to a more safe area and pulling harder- and then even harder when he felt Hunk move towards him. “Oh dude- I think we loosened you up-“

Hunk grit his teeth and shoved and then finally he was free- the metal scraped away at his left side and he was pretty sure he was bleeding, but he was free- falling backwards where Lance was still yanking on him- and landing on top of him, knocking him over where he’d been crouching. 

“Lance? You okay?” 

“Sure.” Lance was bright red, and Hunk knew why- he was sitting right on top of a suspicious bulge poking him in the butt.

“That’s a whole lot of ‘no homo’ I’m feeling right now.” He said drily.

Lance swallowed and went even redder. “I mean- you’ve got pretty great thighs too. What’s a guy to do?”


End file.
